


Clones

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Dyad Institute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra are dicks, M/M, Multi, Orphan Black References, reader is a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Clones

Bucky x reader x Loki

Non-reader POV

The team had seen a lot of things in their time together. Nothing really surprised anyone anymore.

"How's it going, Nat?" Bucky asked as he decked a HYDRA soldier in the head.

"Easy pickings," Natasha said with a smirk. "Even without Tony's tech, it's like taking candy from a baby." 

"Marvelous, can we hurry this along then?" Loki asked as he stabbed an agent in the torso. "James and I have plans."

"So sorry, your highness, are we interrupting your date time dealing with these assholes?" Tony asked sarcastically through the coms.

"Yes, you are," Loki said as he and Bucky finished off the soldiers.

"Hallway secured," Bucky announced to the others. "We're going to check for additional files or information."

"Be careful." Steve encouraged the two.

"Dine in or out tonight, James?" Loki asked as they began to check rooms. 

"Let's dine-in," Bucky said, shutting a door. "We can lock down the floor and ignore everyone else."

"I like the way you think, Sargent." Loki grinned.

"You two do know that everyone can hear you, right?" Tony groaned. 

"Of course. Jealous?" Loki asked the billionaire.

"Holy shit," Natasha said, cutting in on the arguing men.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" Clint quickly asked. "Tash." 

"HYDRA cloned a person," Natasha announced. 

"What?" 

"Twenty-seven years ago, HYDRA teamed up with a group called Dyad. Together they created a hundred clones." Natasha explained. 

"Are there any in the facility?" Steve asked her.

"It says here only one survived the experiment and the further experiments since," Natasha said. "They're still in the facility somewhere."

"Are they dangerous?" Steve questioned.

"It doesn't say," Natasha informed him.

"Bucky, Loki, the two of you need to be on guard," Steve ordered the two. "We don't know what HYDRA has created."

"A girl, Steve," Bucky said. "They created a girl."

All the while, Natasha had been explaining what she had found, Loki and Bucky had still been checking rooms. The rooms down the hall were all almost identical, containing a single bed, toilet, and sink.

All except for one.

Loki had opened the door at the end of the hallway to reveal a single woman inside.

At the sound of the door opening, the woman's head snapped up, and she rushed into the corner.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Bucky said, lowering his gun quickly.

The woman didn't respond as she pushed herself further into the corner. Bucky turned away when he realized the woman was nude.

"Darling, it's okay. He's not lying, we're not here to hurt you." Loki said, creeping forward slowly. Loki kept his hands in front of him as he kneeled in front of her. "My name is Loki, and that is James." He introduced, unclipping his cape and holding it out to her. "It's quite cold in here. Take it." He said, offering the cloak to her.

The woman stared at him for several seconds before reaching a shaking hand out and gently taking the cloak.

"Thank you." The woman whispered as she wrapped the material around herself tautly.

"Of course." Loki smiled gently. "Do you have a name you could give us?"

The woman shifted the cloak to reveal 324a23 branded onto her collar bone.

"Is there anything else we could call you?" Bucky asked, standing behind Loki.

"Freak. It. Bitch." The woman supplied as she tightened the cloak around herself again. Both men felt their hearts ache for the woman in front of them.

"Doll, how would you like to leave?" Bucky asked, resting his hand on Loki's shoulder. At the suggestion, the woman began to shake her head aggressively as she pushed herself as far into the corner as she could.

"I knew this was too good to be true." She muttered before looking up with wide eyes. "I wasn't thinking about it, I swear! I wasn't going to. Please, I learnt my lesson last time."

"Darling, darling, breathe," Loki said, putting his hand on Bucky's and squeezing it. "We're not going to hurt you, I swear. We're not HYDRA."

"We're the good guys," Bucky added. "We want to help you, get you out of here, and away from the people who'd hurt you. You'd be safe. They could never touch you again."

"They'd find me." She whispered, shaking her head. "I belong to them."

"You don't belong to anyone." Loki denied her.

"I don't?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You don't." Bucky nodded. "Allow us to help you. Come with us." He said, extending his hand towards her.

The woman looked between Bucky and Loki for many minutes, staring each down. It was only after intently looking at both men did the woman reach her hand towards Buckys.

"It's a good thing we all keep spare clothes on the jet." Bucky attempted a joke as Loki wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders.

The team had brought the woman back to the Tower. Bucky and Loki had led her back to the medbay where Bruce began to check her over.

"She's asleep," Bruce said as the three exited her room.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" Tony asked, pushing off the wall.

"We have a woman who has clearly been abused for most of her life," Bruce said, not mincing words. "There doesn't appear to be anything broken, but she is covered in bruises and scars."

"I can't believe she's a clone." Tony sighed.

"Are you able to get a sample of her DNA? See just what's been done?" Steve asked.

"Analyse that sentence, Steve." Natasha cut in. "She's been abused and experimented on for her entire life, and you want to stick more needles in her? After we promised her, she'd be safe with us?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Steve defended himself. "I just meant that I doubt they told her what they did to her. It could be a comfort to her if we could tell her."

"Steve, we're going to have a talk about emotional sensitivity later." Bucky sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"We're not going to do that," Bruce said, placating those around him. "When she wakes up, we'll see if she answers our questions, but I won't push her."

"She shouldn't wake up alone," Natasha said. "She might panic. One of us should sit with her."

"Brother, you or James should volunteer," Thor spoke up. "The two of you found her, and she seems to trust you."

"An eloquent idea, Thor." Loki agreed.

"We'll both sit with her." Bucky nodded. "We'll let you know when she wakes up."

The woman had been asleep for two hours. Bucky and Loki had taken up their post at her bedside, quietly talking to each other.

The two were conversing about trivial things in their lives when the woman lurched upright.

"Easy, darling," Loki said soothingly. "You're okay. You're safe." He added after the woman snapped her head towards him.

"Where am I?" She croaked, coughing at the discomfort in her throat.

"Here," Bucky said, passing her a glass of water. "It's safe," Bucky told her, noticing her hesitance.

"You didn't answer my question." The woman pointed out after gulping down half the glass.

"We're in the medical bay of the Avengers Tower. We're in New York, and you're safe." Bucky promised her. 

"JARVIS, will you please alert Doctor Banner that our patient is awake?" Loki asked.

"Doctor?" The woman wearily questioned.

"A friend," Loki confirmed. "Strictly just to make sure you're well." He assured her.

The woman nodded at the God's words before leaning back deeply into the bed.

"I didn't know beds could feel this comfortable." She sighed happily.

"And to think I was just about to apologize for the bedding." Bucky smiled at her.

"If you find a bed softer than this, I'm never going to leave it." The woman warned him as Bruce entered.

"Hello, I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner." Bruce introduced himself, standing by the door.

"324a23." The woman replied, not noticing the men wince slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked her, walking to stand at the end of the bed.  
"Fine." She responded, almost mechanically.

"Darling, it's okay to tell Bruce if you're hurt," Loki said. "He only wants to help you."

"My chest." She murmured, not looking at the doctor. 

"We ran a scan on you when you arrived, and it did conclude you have several bruised ribs. Unfortunately, I can't do much to help, but I can offer you some pain medication."

"They don't work." The woman informed him. "I burn them off too quickly."

"That's okay. We have plenty of people here who do the same thing. I could get some of the ones we created for you." Bruce offered.

"That would be very kind, thank you." She said, still not looking at the doctor.  
"Of course," Bruce said, fetching the medication he and Tony had created. "I'll only give you one, for now, just in case it's too strong."

The woman swallowed the medication without water, and then Bruce nodded at Bucky and Loki.

"Doll," Bucky started. "We have to ask you what happened to you there. What they did to you."

"You don't have to tell us now. You can tell us whenever you're comfortable." Loki added as she tensed.

"But you'll still need me to talk about it." She shook her head. "I don't know all the finer details." She sighed.

"Do you understand what you are?" Bruce asked delicately.

"That I'm a clone? I grew up with a ninety-nine other girls who looked exactly like me. Even if I wasn't told, it wouldn't be hard to figure out." She chuckled without humor. "What do you need to know?" She sniffed.

"We need to know what they did to you and the other girls," Bruce informed her.

"My sisters. What they did to my sisters and me." The woman corrected him. "It was a lot of testing. When we were younger, it was standardized testing. There were tests for agility, IQ, endurance, things like that," The woman began, her voice growing distant. "But then it changed."

"Take all the time you need." Bruce encouraged her.

"My sisters started getting sick. They started dying." She said after a minute. "The men didn't know what was happening to them, but seventy of my sisters died by eight. After that, all the men seemed to be in a panic. Tests were more frequent, and the types of testing changed."

"What did they do, doll?" Bucky asked gently.

"Wanted to see how much we could endure." She responded, eyes glazing over. "Electrocution, drowning, waterboarding. Locked us in boxes to see how long until we broke. They broke 321a24's mind, and we all watched as they shot her in the head. They checked how fast we healed, physically and mentally, and they tested if we were still sterile. They designed us to be sterile, they didn't need to keep testing." She murmured, wiping away her eyes at the tears that threatened to fall.

"Did any of your sisters survive?" Bruce asked. "Could any of them have gotten out and not said anything?"

"If they did, they would still be dead. We belong to HYDRA. I watched my sisters all die, I'm the last of us, no question." The woman told him. "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep, please?"

"Of course." Bruce nodded. "If you need anything, JARVIS will alert us." He said as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the three. 

The three men exited her room to find the rest of the team waiting outside.

"Well, fuck." Tony said after a moment of silence. 

The woman had been in the Tower for almost three months. Bruce, with help from Loki and Bucky, had convinced the woman to speak to a psychologist. 

Slowly, people began to notice little changes in the woman. She rarely jumped when people entered her room, the frequency in which she disassociated decreased, and those who visited had witnessed the woman genuinely relax and appear happy.

"Knock, knock, darling," Loki said, standing in the doorway with Bucky behind him.

The two had grown protective of the woman when she arrived. Sitting in the room with her, attempting to coax her out of her shell. The three had become quite close during her time in the Tower.

"Hungry?" Bucky asked, shaking a takeaway bag in his hands.

"Starved." She nodded, putting her book to the side.

"What are you reading?" Loki questioned, taking the book in hand as they sat at her bedside. "Baby names?" He rose a brow.

"It's from Tony." She blushed. "He says I need a real name."

"Ah. Any luck?" Bucky asked, handing her her food. 

"None." She sighed. "Who knew choosing a name could be so hard?"

"Millions of parents all around the world are sympathizing with you right now," Loki said, opening his lunch.

"You included?" Bucky teased, receiving an elbow to the ribs in return.

"Hush now."

"I wonder what my mother would have named me." The woman murmured, looking down at the food in her lap.

"What do you mean, doll?" 

"They surrogated all one hundred of us. I've always wondered what she wanted for me." The woman admitted.

"We could see if Natasha found anything on her. Maybe she's still out there." Bucky suggested. 

"I think any of the surrogates are long dead." She reasoned. "It's just a nice thought sometimes. I think we all had it at one point." She chuckled sadly.

"You miss them," Bucky said. "Your sisters."

"Yeah. A little strange, I suppose all things considering." She said.

"No. It's not strange. Not at all." Loki shook his head.

"He's right. I understand what it's like to miss family. It's perfectly natural." Bucky assured her.

"Thank you." The woman whispered, taking Bucky's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly.

"Of course, doll."

Reader POV  
"Are your eyes closed?" Loki asked once more.

"Bucky has his hands over my eyes, and you're the God of lies, you should know I'm not lying." You laughed, holding onto Bucky's wrists.

"I'm just checking."

You had been rescued from your prison four months ago. Freedom was a dream you and your sisters would wistfully imagine when you were younger, and now you had it.

Bucky and Loki had been heaven-sent. The two had been the ones to take you from your cell, had been beside you when you woke, and had helped you adjust to living free.

You had grown close to a handful of the Tower's inhabitants, Natasha, Thor, Tony, to name a few, but none of those bonds came close to the one you had with Bucky and Loki.

"Are we almost at whatever surprise you have?" You asked. "My nerves are building the longer we keep walking."

"We're almost there. And I promise you're going to like this surprise." Bucky promised you.

"Alright, are you ready?" Loki asked as the three of you stopped.

"As ready as I can be." You told him. Bucky removed his hands, and you took a second to adjust to the sudden brightness. "Where are we?" You asked, looking around the large room. "Is this your room?"

"No. It's yours." Bucky answered, standing beside Loki.

“All this, is mine?” You asked, gaping at the room around you. 

“And more.” Loki smirked. “Ready for the grand tour?” He asked, extending an arm to you.

You laughed breathlessly as you took Loki’s arm in yours. He and Bucky showed you around what was now your space, your home.

“And last, but not least,” Bucky started, hand on the handle of the last door. “Your new bedroom.” He said, opening the door.

“Wanda helped decorate it, but if you don’t like it we can help you change it.” Loki said, watching you take it all in.

“Doll, are you alright?” Bucky asked as you began to cry silently.

“Thank you.” You sobbed, crushing into Bucky. Bucky froze momentarily before wrapping his arms around you. “Thank you both so much.”

“You don’t have to thank us for anything.” Bucky told you. 

“You’ve shown me more kindness than anyone has ever shown me. And you didn’t have to, shouldn’t have to. I’m not human, and I’m not like other people. I’m damaged, and-” You began to ramble only to freeze in place when Bucky pressed a finger to your lips.

“You never have to thank us for helping you.” Bucky said firmly.

“You deserve all the kindness we can give. And more.” Loki added, coming to stand behind you.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked you. 

“But, Loki, you and Loki,” You trailed off unsure.

“Loki and I have been talking. We’ve both fallen for you. If you don’t feel the same, we won’t push. We can still remain friends.” Bucky told you.

“But if you want this, want us, we will keep you safe as long as you want us. We’ll love you, for as long as you allow us to.” Loki said.

“So, can I kiss you?” Bucky repeated.

Slowly, you nodded at him and he leaned down to kiss you. The kiss was sweet, gentle, different to what you expected.

When Bucky pulled away, Loki gently turned you towards him. He gazed at you inquisitively and when you nodded your consent he too kissed you.

“Will you allow us to take you on a date, darling?” Loki asked after he pulled away.

“Y/N.” You whispered.

“Pardon?”

“My name. It’s Y/N.” You smiled.

“Will you allow us to take you on a date, Y/N?” Loki asked you with a grin.

“Yes. I would love to.”


End file.
